1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a disk drive assembly of a server.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of disk drives are usually exposed from the front panel of a server. However, the area of the front panel is limit, and cannot hold too many disk drives.
Thus, there is room for improvement within the art.